Spirit of the Season
by LarcSakurai
Summary: The time of year has come 'round once again for the annual Shinra Company Christmas Party, a time of drunken Turks, defenseless presidents, and a diabolical scheme. Inspired by the "Shinra Christmas Party Rules" written by a friend.


Festive decorations glittered the halls in colorful joy spreading holiday cheer throughout the seventy floors of the Shinra building. Even the President's office emulated the warm, fuzzy spirit with mistletoe strategically hung throughout the room. Prickly strings of pine bordered thresholds and elevators, employees annoying the living daylights out of each other with bells some fool had thought to pass around. Rufus was ready to hang the next person that made the accursed ding-ding-ding noise assault his eardrums once more. Though he should have been relaxed and loosened up by the casual vibes trickling through the company he couldn't help but feel a sense of impending doom.

This was the week of the Shinra Company Holiday Lock-In. This muse was one of those that seemed like a good idea at the time and quickly snowballed into something Rufus wished he'd had the foresight to see was a stupid idea to begin with. This party usually entailed him ending up drunk and passing out somewhere to wake up in his bedchambers the next morning with a vicious hangover, a sore ass, and several fingers pointing at one another refusing to take the blame for who had taken advantage of their drunken leader. However, the employees were so ecstatic about the prospect of having a day out of the year to be casual and party that Rufus feared a riot if he were to discontinue it. So he swallowed his pride and went about the game of 'he did you' every year. His only regret was never being sober enough to remember if the sex the prior night made the hangover a worthy price to pay.

"Tseng." he called the head Turk to his office, the man's plain black tie replaced with a simple red ribbon Elena had threatened him into wearing. Gentlemanly as Tseng were, the looming threat of not getting any for a week kept him obedient. This thought coaxed a devillish smile onto the President's face Tseng knew all too well.

"Yes, sir?" he watched Rufus closely, half expecting to be pulled into some sort of holiday mischief. Rufus blinked his electric blue eyes up at the other man, picking up a mint from a little dish and twirling it in his long fingers.

"I take it the preparations for tonight's festivities have been completed?"

Tseng nodded. "Indeed. I'm just checking over some last minute details."

Rufus unwrapped the mint and held it in his fingertips as he sucked the edge, watching as Tseng shifted slightly. "And Hojo?" he purred, the mint disappearing into his mouth making Tseng shiver.

"Also taken care of." he assured the other.

"Excellent." Rufus rose from his chair, and leaned forward on his hands, his lips barely ghosting over Tseng's throat. "Ensure this goes off without any problem this year."

"Y-Yes, sir." Tseng's eyes slid back open as the sticky, hot mouth detached.

"Very well then, you're dismissed."

The night began without a hitch. People filed in, pillows and blankets precariously slung all over the floors where one could find room. Those who valued their lives tucked themselves under a desk where they would avoid being tripped over. The lounge had transformed into the party hall, food, drink, and alcohol crowded on tables, employees crammed side by side stuffing their faces and sharing good spirits. Rufus strolled down out of his office, feeling himself begging to ease in the midst of all the commotion.

"Hey! El presidente!" Reno waved a bottle from over in a far corner where he sat with the rest of the Turks, Elena's cheeks already flushed a soft pink in intoxication. Rufus strolled over and took a seat with them, pouring himself a drink of some mixed drink Reno had concocted spur of the moment. The redhead easily gulped down half a bottle with relative ease, being the most infamous for his ability to hold down alcohol. Rude was already well on his way into inebriation, Tseng not much farther behind him. This was how it always began, the president mused.

"Things are moving well." he complimented, a stereo blaring on somewhere turning the lounge into a dance floor.

Reno smirked, "The party ain't gonna be the only thing moving well, hmm sir?" Thin fingers slid up Rufus's arm sending shivers through his spine.

"Are you asking me to dance?" Rufus rose to the invitation, feeling Tseng's eyes burn holes into his back.

"Maybe." Reno tugged Rufus out onto the makeshift dance floor, the crowd parting at the oppurtunity to see their President sink or swim. He hardly ever made public displays like this and Reno's hips were things of legend. No sooner had the redhead situated himself into a place he began to move and rock to the thundering beat, his whole body moving in a perfect fluid harmony. Rufus knew very well what was expected of him and he was about to exceed them. Pressing into Reno he returned the advances move for mood, sweat beading his forehead as they danced with greater ferver. Female employees shrieked and giggled and their male counterparts stared in wonder, mentally entertaining the thought of asking the dancers for lessons."

"That all you got?" Reno weakly purred, a light sweat beading his face.

"Not quite." Rufus mumbled back, the full effect of the alcohol beginning to numb his brain. Soft moans escaped Reno's throat, the President finally backing away. When he rounded for the table he met another very intriguing sight: a thoroughly sloshed Rude stumbling as he attempted to dance on the table, his suit coat slipping off his shoulders and the white button up beneath beginning to follow.

"You must be thirsty after that sir." Tseng purred, handing Rufus a drink and going out to Reno, clapping a hand on the sweaty redhead's back as he offered another and motioned him in the direction of his now half-naked partner. Parched, inebriated, and not thinking Rufus downed the glass, returning to the table for another one, his steps faltering and he clung to a table before he landed on the floor. Strong arms wrapped around him, another glass lifted to his lips burning more sweet whiskey down his throat.

"H-Had enough." Rufus's head tipped back on Tseng's arm, his eyes dazed.

"I'll get you to your chambers..." Tseng crooned, helping Rufus to his feet and guiding him carefully upstairs to his bed. Rufus kicked the door shut and shover Tseng back on the bed, motioning to a little tuft of mistletoe dangling just abover their heads. Tseng mirrored the dark smirk on his face, his hands sliding back to grip tight the President's ass ellicting a deep groan from the other. It took seconds before both men had shed their clothing and were tangled in the stark white sheets, thick locks of black hair clinging to a sweaty, heaving body. His mind was numb with white hot pleasure, the President conquering more than just the dance floor. Now all he had to do was wait until Rufus was asleep, plant the long red hairs he'd stolen from the drunken Reno, and his hands would be clean yet another year.

Ah, how Tseng loved the holidays.


End file.
